


Just doing some promts you write

by eUnicorn15



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eUnicorn15/pseuds/eUnicorn15
Summary: In this work you can comment what kind of fanfiction you want. But I write mostly whump fanfictions and mostly about Peter. (Spider-man homecoming)





	Just doing some promts you write

So you can write your ideas in the comments just please mostly something about Peter Parker whump. Cause I'm a whump loving Peter Parker/Tom Holland fangirl.

Thanks for the comments!

I think I will need a week or maybe a month to write a fanfiction!

Sorry if I don't write some of your ideas!


End file.
